Moving on
by sam carter 1013
Summary: Peter goes to somebody else after he finds out the truth.
1. Bishop

Spoilers: Everything so far.

Dislcaimer: Fringe does not belong to me.

Author's note: At the end of the last chapter. Just one thing, Agui, this one is for you.

**********

Moving on

**********

*********

Bishop

*********

"We can't do this anymore." She said still sitting on the passenger seat of the old fashioned car.

"What?" Peter turned to look at her from his place on the driver's seat.

"We can't keep doing this anymore." She repeated.

"Why the hell not?" Peter said in an angry tone.

"C'mon Bishop, you know why. You are hurting her and you are not interested in me." Peter looked through his window to the falling snow, avoiding her eyes.

"Am I that obvious?"

"And then some; you just ran towards me because there was no one else. I was the rebound girl." She shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. Really." Peter looked at really looked apologetic.

"It's all right, not really an ego booster, but what can I do. You have to promise me something, though."

"Promise you?" He gave her a childlike smile.

"C'mon, you owe me, you are practically dumping me."

"Hey, you started this."

"You have to forgive her." She said in her most serious tone effectively vanishing the smile from his face.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. For your own good and hers. She didn't do anything wrong." Peter gave her a dirty look. "Don't look at me like that, you know she didn't."

"She kept it from me." He went back to the snow and angry tone.

"So what? You are goona held it against her forever? It was a human reaction, she was trying to protect you."

"She was protecting herself. She should have told me."

"Yes, she should, but.." Peter glared at her." Just let me finish okay, you owe me. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't have done the same?"

"Yes, I would have told her."

"How exactly?" He looked ahead to the road "Ah, yes, you are from another reality. She would have deal with it and move on. She had move on to everything your... Walter did to her, to all the crap the world keeps throwing at her, this affected her too, you know? Have you seen her lately?"

"I see her everyday."

"No, I'm talking really see her. Sometimes I think she is about to shatter, she can barely look at you."

"Because I glimmer."

"No, because she feels guilty, and if you never relieve her from that guilt she is never going to move forward." She made a pause doubting saying the next. "I found her the other day crying in the bathroom."

"She was crying?" Peter asked really surprised and feeling a hole in his chest; she looked at him like saying _See, you care._

"Her eyes were red and blodshot, evidence Bishop, she had been crying." Okay, last argument, this could get very good or very bad now. "You left." She saw him tense. "Look, she knows she made a mistake and she is never going to do it again. Now, move on."

"I don't now if I can."

"Yes you can."

"How can you possibly know that? You don't know me." She practically blurted her next words feeling frustrated.

"Because you love her." There was silence for a while, she heard Peter sigh.

"I hate to be that transparent." She laughed, he smiled at her.

"Yeah, I don't really know how you pulled off being a con man." She smiled again, then got serious. "Go to her, let her apologize, apologize and move on. Cool off and then ask her for drinks."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that. Forgive and forget Bishop, you need them and they need you."

"Them?" Peter asked her confused.

"Yeah, I'm going back to New York tomorrow, I'll work better from there." Now he was looking guilty.

"I'm sorry, really, I didn't mean to.."

"It's okay, I forgive you, but you have to promise." Peter debated for a second and then smiled at her.

"I promise."

"Good. Now, please take me to my hotel, I'm exhausted."

"Okay."

They drove to her hotel in silence, just as she was getting down the car Peter call her back.

"Amy!"

"Yeah?" She could see a glimmer in his eyes now. Hope probably.

"Thanks."

"Anytime, Bishop, anytime."

**********

.


	2. Agent Dunham

**********

Agent Dunham

**********

Olivia could still see them from her office, the door was ajar. Peter was laughing with her, touching her. The memory hunted her to no end.

How could she have messed everthing so much? She should have told him the moment she found out, but no, her so human emotion got the better of her and she got selfish, Peter had bolted and ran towards hers.

Amy Jessup.

She couldn't really blame him; she was pretty, inteligent and, the most important, she hadn't betrayed him, he could still trust her. Olivia wanted to hate her but she knew it wasn't towards her where she shoudl direct her anger, it should be at herself.

After everything got so messy they could barely work as a team so Broyles had sent for Jessup, the only other Agent with clearence and actually interested on working at Fringe division. Peter pretty much ran towards her, it had been quite the scene; Peter hugged her for heaven's sake! Like if they were some old friends. He hugged her in frot of all of them. Jessup looked confused and ankwardly return the hug, from then on they were partners, like she used to be with him. Not long after Olivia heard Peter asking her out, in her office, Amy had said yes.

Olivia went home that day severily depressed but knew all was her fault.

Everybody noticed at the lab; Astrid, who also seemed hurt, Walter, who had approached her crying like a baby and actually apologized to her for messing everything between his not-son and her.

"it's okay Walter."

Broyles, Nina, she thought maybe even Brandon knew, of course, Peter kept kissing her everywhere; Jessup pretty much hid behind Gene everytime it happened and basically couldn't look at her in the eye without blushing. Very ankward indeed.

What Olivia couldn't decide, yet, was if Peter was really interested in Jessup or if this was just revenge.

Both options sucked: if he was interested in her, well, she could kiss Peter goodbye, not literally, and if this was revenge, she still could kiss Peter goodbye, still, not literally.

"Agent Dunahm." She heard Amy calling her while entering their office. They share the office now.

"Hey." Olivia actually smiled at her. "How was the arrest?"

"Everything went smoothly." Amy had a box on her hands and started to pick her few posessions in the lab.

"Going somewhere?" Olivia didn't want to sound hopefull.

"Yes, New York, today it's my last night in town."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I asked Broyles to transfer me back to New York, I work better with a real bagel in my hand." Amy raised her right eyebrown, a gesture Olivia came to associate with her being anxious. She kept putting things in the box, a mug Peter had bought her, some files; Jessup uncerimously dropped the box on a chair.

"Can I tell you something, Olivia?" Amy never called her by her first name

"Sure."

"He'll forgive you, eventually, when he does, don't run." Olivia looked at her surprised. "I'm sorry for even agreeing to come here, for saying yes to those drinks, for getting in your way."

"You didn't.."

"Yes I did. If I hadn't been here you would already be in better terms with Peter." Olivia looked down to her files.

"We can barely talk to each other."

"And if he had seen he had no other option he would had made an effort to put this behind him, but I came and gave him a choice he didn't need, so I'm sorry." She looked inside the box now "I'm sorry for having kissed him, but I swear we never...." Amy let the implication hang in the air.

Olivia let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding. They both laughed nervously.

"He loves you so much, he just doesn't know how to move on. Give him some time, he'll come around."

"I'm sorry too. He used you."

"Well it wasn't that bad and I did know what I was getting into." Amy looked at her. "Sorry, not a nice image." She finished packing her things.

"I'm going to say goodbye to Astrid and Dr. Bishop."

Olivia stood up and shoke hands with Amy.

"It was a pleasure working with you Agent Jessup."

"The same Agent Dunham. Don't let this eat you, it will get better. Trust me."

"I will, thanks again for come and help, really." Amy looked Olivia an saw real appreciation inesperadly hugged each other.

Going back to her files Olivia could hear Amy saying goodbye to the others; when she heard her footsteps she stood at the treshold of her office and wave Amy goodbye.

Maybe she still had a chance.

_Just don't__ run away from it this time Olivia._

**********


	3. Astrid

**********

Astrid

**********

Astrid saw them getting apart and it hurt, because she had bet all her money on them since day one, and she had helped to support a lie.

They all had lied to him because they thought it was what they have to do to keep him here. They were so wrong. If Peter had received the knews from his friends the moment they knew, yes he would have needed time to process, it was no light information, but he would have ran towards them, not away from them and surely no to the arms of Amy Jessup.

She didn't like it when Broyles annouced she was coming to help, but hey, she was just the lab assistant, the FBI Junior Agent, she had no say in the matter, but Astrid suddenly wanted those mental powers Walter had offered to communicate Broyles this wasn't going to help or fix anything between his best agent and consultant, that this was not the answer if he wanted them in their best shape. Of course, Broyles seemed aware of this fact but for the sake of their investigations he choose to ignore it.

Astrid had not been this angry since Walter sedated her.

Eventuall, she calmed down and rethought her feelings towards Agent was not her fault, definitely not hers, she didn't deserve all the cold shoulders they were giving her, the faces and the lack of courtesy, that would only bring her closer to Peter.

So Astrid behave like a nice lab asistant and tried to be professional, at least Peter was talking more to her these days, the same could not be said for him and Olivia, they practically ran on opoosite directions on the cases now, he was always with Jessup and Olivia was always alone, she had even thought about asking for field time to help Olivia out of the lab. Not that Olivia had accepted. She thought this was her punishment, being alone.

So she was very surprised to see Amy enter with a box that afternoon, after they had wrapped the case with a nice bow, Peter's words not hers, and seeing her come out a while later with said box full with her things, not that were many.

"Hey, Astrid."

"Hey." Amy apporached her.

"I wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye? Where are you going."

"Home. I'm not needed here."

"But..." Astrid wanted to protest, but really, he heart wasn't on it.

"C'mon Astrid, I appreciate you have tried to be polite and civil with me, but you know why, I'm getting on the way of those two," she pointed to the office ",and you know they are mean to be together." That left Astrid speechless, she looked at her really apologetic.

"I'm sorry if we were rude, it was just that we..."

Amy dismised the apology with her hands.

"There is nothing to apologize for Astrid, really, believe me you were really nice for the situation, if another woman had come to take my friend's love interest I would have shoot her on day two, you showed a lot of restrain."

They both laughed.

"So, Agent Farnsworth, good luck with Dr. Bishop and those two, they still have a long way ahead of them."

"We all do." Astrid looked to the floor.

Amy left to say goodbye to Walter, she returned a few minutes later and picked up the box from the floor, Olivia was watching her from her office door.

"Goodbye."

Amy gave a last look to the lab, and a noded to Olivia, she was half through the door when shouted to Astrid.

"Hey, Astrid, don't let Broyles keep you cooking here all the time, Walter is a lot to handle and you need a break." Astrid smiled at her and Amy closed the door. She could still hear her shoes claking on the hallway when she looked at Olivia.

"Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

**********


	4. Dr Bishop

**********

Dr. Bishop

**********

"Dr. Bishop, Can I come in?" Amy opened the door to the small backroom where Dr. Bishop picked the habit to hide the last few months. He was sitting on the floor, more like curled, again, reciting numbers, again.

"Of course dear. What can I do for you?" Walter slowly stood up and Amy entered the room closing the door behind her.

"I just came to say goodbye."

"Oh. Why?"

"I'm going back to New York." She put her hands on her pockets. She must have picked that up from Peter.

"Do we have a new case?"

"No Doctor Bishop, I'm going back home." Walter looked confused and then sadened.

"Are you taking Peter with you?" Amy felt her face get red and her eyes pop out.

"No, why would I do that?"

"You and him have got quite close, I thought..." She stopped him before he could make the kind of remarks that make her grandmother blush.

"No. I'm leaving alone, he needs to stay here and fix some things. I realized I'm not needed here."

"I'm sorry, we haven't been very nice to you."

"Don't be. I was just suppoused to be here for a while, it had been almost six motnhs now. My plants are dead for sure." Walter looked excited at once.

"Oh, I can make something for your plants, I have been experimenting with my own." She was always caught for those random moments where Dr. Bishop resembled more a little child than a full grown doctor.

"Thank you, maybe I can pick it up next time I come visit."

"Yes. That would be nice." Amy patted Walter on his shoulder, but he suddenly hugged her.

"Thank you dear, for keeping an eye on my son when we couldn't, well you now he is not my son, but..."

"I know what you mean Dr. Bishop."

"He needed someone to watch him, we all failed him so horribly, I don't know if he'll ever forgive us." Walter let go of her.

"He will Dr. Bishop, he will, just give him some time."

"It's a shame it didn't work between you too."

"No, this is how it's suppouse to be, I'm not suppouse to be with him and I knew it, but as you said he needed someone, and it was me or some random person. I'm glad I could help."

"You are a wonderful person, Agent Jessup, really magnificent. God brought you here to help all of us; to help them."

Amy smiled

"I believe that too Dr. Bishop."

Walter patted her hand one last time and let go.

"Goodbye Dr. Bishop."

"Goodbye, dear."

Walter heard the door of the lab close a while later.

They were all going to be fine.

**********


	5. Sir

*********

Sir

*********

"Do you have a minute, Sir?" Amy peeked into Broyles tiny office.

"Come in, Agent." Broyles was reading files, a huge stack of them were on the round table he kept here. She entered the office really nervous, this man was really intimidating, she felt like she was at the principal office.

"What can I help you with Jessup?" He looked directly into her eyes and she looked away, she had never gotten used to his stare, it was too intense, it was as if he was trying to drill your brain for information.

"I need to go back to New York. " She said in a very decisive tone.

"For how long?"

"I didn't mean that sir, I meant I need to go back where I belong." Broyles leaned on to his chair and linked his hands on his lap.

"Oh. Why is that?"

"I don't belong here Sir."

"Agent..."

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Sir, but I need to." She breath in once trying not to waver, she hated to looked nervous in front of Broyles. "I'm getting in their way."

Broyles raise his left eyebrow.

"Bishop and Agent Dunham. I'm getting in their way."

Broyles now leaned on to his desk. He was gettng more intimidating by the minute. She hold his stare just for once.

"Jessup, you were brought here to help this division with their cases, not to play matchmaker."

"I know, and maybe it sounds too personal, but this is personal to them sir, I'm just getting in their way, I know you brought me here to help but I don't think I can help anymore, If you want them to work together again as the family they are, if you want Fringe Division to work again you have to let me go back to New York; I can help from there, I don't mind coming and help whenever you want, I like to work in Fringe Division, but this is not my place, sir." She finished expecting the reprimend. It never came.

"How is Peter?" Broyles relaxed again on his chair.

The question surprised her. A lot. She blushed.

"He is getting better, but if I don't get out of the way they will never recover, and you need them, this world needs them together to survive. They are mean to be together, professionaly and personally, my place is not with him."

"You are a lot smarter than you seem, Jessup."

"Was that a compliment Sir?"

"Maybe."

She smiled, and then got serious. Broyles was not smiling.

"All right, you can go back to New York, but we might need you here frequently."

"I know, I'll be happy to come and help."

Broyles stood up and shoke Amy's hand.

"Good luck Agent Jessup."

"Thank you Sir, good luck to you too, this is going to be difficult." Broyles didn't say anything but nodded.

Amy left the office and direct to Harvard to clean her space.

It was time to make them move on.

**********


	6. Miss Sharp

**********

Miss. Sharp

**********

"Agent Jessup." She heard a woman's voice calling her, she turned to find a readhead standing next to a black Mercedes.

"Yes?"

"I don't think we have met, Nina Sharp..."

"Massive Dynamic, I know who you are." She shook the hand Nina offered, it was cold. She had heard one or two things form the rest at the lab about this woman, Amy didn't feel this was going to be a very nice conversation. "What can I help you with Miss. Sharp?"

"Let's step into the car, please." Nina got in the car and she followed, someone closed the door behind her. She looked around, the inside was very dark and the windows were tinted. It smelled a little like the lab.

"So.." She was going to ask but Nina cut her off.

"You need to go back to New York." This woman was really cold and it disoriented her, Amy looked at her.

"I know you have helped Fringe Division more than once Miss. Sharp, but still I don't think the FBI had given you enough authority to decide that."

"You are getting on their way."

"Whose way?"

"Peter Bishop and Agent Dunahm."

"Excuse me?" She could not believe this woman.

"You know what I'm talking about. They are mean to be together, he doesn't belong with you. They have a bigger purpouse, but if they are not together they won't be able to fullfill it."

"You have us followed." It was an affirmation. "Well, I don't think this is none of your business."

"Agent Jessup..." Nina tried to cut het out but she stopped her.

"I already know that Miss. Sharp, but thank you for pointing it out, I was on my way to the Federal Building to talk to Agent Broyles. I'm leaving tonight."

"Good." Nina tried to look like she already knew this.

"Don't pretend like yo knew, because we both know we wouldn't be having this conversation if you did. Now if you excuse me I have things to do. Goodbye Miss. Sharp."

"Good day to you too Agent Jessup."

Amy got down the car without looking at her and start walking to her original destination.

That woman was infuraiting.

**********


	7. Agent

**********

Agent Amy Jessup

**********

Amy knew what had to be done, her ego would be bruised but otherwhise well.

She had been convinced since day one that someone had seen her here to help, not with the cases, but with them.

Broyles had called one night, told her to pack because she was moving to Boston.

What the hell for?

Fringe Divison was waiting for her. She got all excited because she was gainning access, finally! She had been waiting for this for ever. Of course Broyles omitted a bunch of details. Peter, the only one civil to her on her first week, explained everything, long story short: they were a mess, it seemed they couldn't work together without shouting or being uncoperative to eachother, she was brought here to help solve the cases, but she knew what was her true work here: help them glue back together.

Asrid tried very hard to be civil to her, and she took what she could get. Dr. Bishop had seemed content with her arrival saying it was something good, she felt it was. Peter had been extraordinarly chatty all the time and pretty much glued to her. Agent Dunham was of course not happy with this development, but who could blame her, it was as if she was taking her place and that was not good.

They worked together as best as they could and one day Peter kissed her. She knew what this was before it even started, she was just the rebound girl, Peter needed someone to talk to, to trust, and who better than the total stranger that didn't know him or judge him, he ran towards her because there was nobody else and she was available.

So Amy kissed him back and allow him to court her, it worried her but her porpuse was not to get into bed with Peter Bishop, not that he didin't try once or twice, but to help him process what had happened and go back to where he belonged, to whom he belonged with.

So, here she was, towards the Federal Building almost six months after that, she had a "date" with Peter that afternoon and she wanted all fixed before that, she needed to talk to Broyles, pick up her things from the lab and pack her stuff at her hotel room. She was prepared, this was what she had actually come to do here. Peter was good company, good looking and a charming guy, she had been tempted more than once to succumb to his charms but she knew he didn't belong with her, she would just get in the way if she allowed herself to get attach, they belong to each other and she was going to make sure it happened that way.

"Okay, let's do it."

She had a long day ahead of her.

**********

The end.

Author's note: I know, don't hate Amy, as you can see she meant well the whole time. This came to me from two places; one, some photos of Joshua Jackson and Diane Kruger (I still have another fic about that, but that will be later) and that WB repeated A new day in the old town, meaning, How about Peter would try to find some company in another woman that is not Olivia after he finds out? After I finished editing I started to wonder on the wisdom of posting this, too much maybe?, anyway if you are still reading I hope you review to let me know if I should keep posting this weird fics. Thanks for reading.


End file.
